New Beginning
by DaisyChristine
Summary: Hinata finally plucked up the courage to tell Naruto how she feels. I guess you could say it was a 'New Beginning'. Naru Hina Oneshot


**Title: New Beginning**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Naruto or the song Too Shy! T.T**

~-~-~

_Tongue-tied, I'm short of breath, don't even try _

_Try a little harder _

_~-~-~_

Hinata Hyuuga. A member of the famous Hyuuga clan. Heir to the Hyuuga clan. Shy. Soft-spoken. Quiet. Determined. Long blue hair. Snow, white eyes. Light purple jacket. Dark blue trousers.

Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention. Unconditionally in love with none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

_~-~-~_

_Something's wrong, you're not naive, you must be strong _

_Ooh, baby, try _

_~-~-~_

Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the Yondaime (The 4th Hokage). Student of Kakashi Hatake. Loud. Annoying. Ramen Obsessed. Host of the Kyuubi. Blonde. Blue eyes. Orange jacket with black sleeves. Orange trousers.

Completly oblivious to the fact that the shy Hyuuga is in love with him.

_~-~-~_

_Hey girl, move a little closer. _

_You're _

_~-~-~_

"HINATA-CHAN"

Hinata turned around to face the noisy blonde headding her way.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Over the years, Hinata had gotten over her stuttering and she finally became stronger like she always wanted to. Naruto played a part in that, even if he didn't realise he was doing so.

Naruto ran up to Hinata. He was breathing heavily but he still had that big grin on his face that always took Hinatas breath away. He stood up once he had caught his breath and put a hand on her shoulder. Then he asked in his loud voice.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, would you like to have some ramen with me?"

Hinata looked at him. She gave a small smile and nodded lightly. Naruto'd grin widened and he bounded of in search of ramen, Hinata trailing close behind him.

_~-~-~_

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush _

_~-~-~_

They sat close together at the Ichikaru ramen shop. Naruto had his usual bowls and hinata had a small miso ramen.

Naruto was telling Hinata all about his last mission with Sakura and Sai.

In the past 5 years, Sakura and Sai had gotten very close and were now seeing each other, although if the rumours were true, then they are soon to be married.

Yeah, didn't expect that one coming.

"So anyway. How are you Hinata-chan? I heard that Hiashi was making you the new head of the Hyuuga clan! Is it true?!" Naruto sat there staring at Hinata.

"Erm, Hai. Its true."

"Wow! Thats really cool!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun? Its getting late and I should really go home now."

"Eh? Oh Hai hai. Let me walk you." Naruto proclaimed.

_~-~-~_

_Modern medicine falls short of your complaints _

_Ooh, try a little harder _

_~-~-~_

It was dark and the walk to the Hyuuga compound was quiet. Naruto seemed to twitch and looked nervous about something.

Hinata looked at him thinking that he didn't want to be near her. She knew it was a bad idea to get her hopes up but by the way Naruto was twitching, her hopes were brought back down again.

When they reached the compound Hinata said her thankyou and walked up the steps to the door.

_~-~-~_

_You're moving in circles, won't you dilate _

_Baby try _

_~-~-~_

"Ne Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned around to face Naruto. He had a crimson blush across his face. She had never seen Naruto blush beforea and found it to be very cute.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" He asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded slightly. She blushed when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. He let go after a few seconds and ran of leaving Hinata standing in front of her door breathing heavily.

_~-~-~_

_Hey girl, move a little closer _

_'Cause, you're _

_~-~-~_

The next day went pretty much the same as the day before.

They met up. They had Ramen. Naruto talked. Hinata blushed. Naruto walked her home. Hinata went to her door. Naruto hugg-

No no no! That is where things were different.

As Naruto turned to walk off he heard something that made his heart flutter and make him stop, frozen in his tracks.

"I LOVE YOU"

Naruto turned to face a pink Hinata. She looked him in the eye.

There was a deadly silence before a smile formed on Naruto's features and he walked up to Hinata and hugged her tightly, just like he did yesterday. It was then that Naruto said the four words she had been lnging to hear for ages.

"I love you too."

That night, Hinata never turned up at the Hyuuga compound.

_~-~-~_

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush _

_~-~-~_

Most people though that this was the end of the shy, less confident Hinata, but Hinata and Naruto both knew that this wasn't the end.

It was a **new beginning**.

_~-~-~_

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush _

_~-~-~_

**Hehehe! What did you think?!?!**

**I try my best so please, no flamers.**

**Constructive critisism is welcomed!**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**


End file.
